Make Me Feel Perfect
by tt22123
Summary: Sam is suffering from an eating disorder and Dean wants to help, once he finds out about it anyway. Wincest ensues Sam is 16, Dean is 20. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters within, unfortunately.


"Sammy!"

"What?"

"Dinner."

"Not hungry."

"Sammy!"

"Dean!"

"You gotta eat."

"I'm not hungry!" Dean huffed as he walked out of the kitchen of the motel that their dad have left them in and towards the beds where Sam was currently laying with one arm over his eyes. Putting aside his hard exterior he led on his stomach next to Sam before jutting his lower lip out and pulling the 16-year-old's arm away from his face.

"Dad trusted me to look after you Sammy. You gotta eat, you didn't have anything yesterday."

"I- I had a big lunch at school today Dee."

"I call bullshit." Dean chuckled slightly when Sam jokingly chastised him for swearing before he continued. "What's going on with you? Talk to me baby boy."

"Nothing Dee, just tired."

"Sammy- we got no dad here and you're conking out on me early?" The teenager turned his head to the side and bit down lightly on the, still, jutting bottom lip before pressing a soft kiss to the other's mouth.

"Yes," he laughed out as he rolled his whole body away from his older brother.

"Urgh, you're killing me here Sam."

"That's what I'm here for." Dean moved so that he was pressed up against Sam's back, placing his head between the younger's shoulder blades. He closed his eyes as he sighed softly, his breath making the material of Sam's shirt flutter slightly.

"Please eat something for me Sammy." He didn't know what was wrong with his little brother but whatever it was he was determined to fix it. The young hunter had begun to pull away before he let things go too far between them, but he hadn't told Dean to stop outright, and it was now very rare that his brother would eat with him, always claiming to have eaten a large meal earlier or simply not being hungry.

"Dean-" He knew that the boy would not give in easily when he heard the clear whine that was evident in the way that Sam elongated his name out.

"Fine. Sorry I bothered you." Sam felt cold settle in his bones when the bed rose slightly, as some of the weight was lifted, and the metallic creak of the springs from the other side of the room. He looked over his shoulder towards the second bed only to find Dean led facing away from him, body clearly curled up under the covers. Their father had been booking them a room with separate beds for the last 5 years but they would always share anyway, never needing, or wanting, to use the second one.

As Sam continued to lay there for a few minutes he worried the inside of his lip with his teeth before standing and walking to the kitchen. Staring at the two plates there for almost 30 seconds before throwing his shoulders back and picking them both up, still chewing nervously on the inside of his lip. Once he had steeled himself for what he was doing, Sam walked back to the beds and sat down in front of Dean, placing one meal on his folded legs and the other on the bed in between their bodies. Forcing himself to take a bite of the now-cold pasta he skewered another mouthful with his fork, this action causing Dean to smile lightly as he sat up and took his own plate, moving until his head was resting on Sam's shoulder while the two of them ate their food. Merely a third of the food was gone when Sam went to push his plate away, stopping himself when he spotted the disappointment on Dean's face, forcing another couple of forkfuls into his mouth. He chewed on the third mouthful before spitting it back onto his plate and running into the toilet, crying as he went.

"I can't do this anymore," Sam forced out as he bent low over the toilet and forced his fingers down his throat. He was out of sight of the door at the moment but knew that Dean was soon to follow him, arriving just as he began to throw up the food he had just eaten. Rather than saying anything he moved next to the younger hunter and began to rub small repetitive circles on his back as he retched. Waiting until the vomiting had stopped and Sam slipped to the floor in exhaustion to get a glass of water and a wet cloth for his brother, gently mopping the sweat from his brow while Sam rinsed the acidic taste from his mouth. Dean picked up his brother and carried him back into the main room, laying him on the bed before crawling into the other side so that they were led facing one another.

"Talk to me baby boy."

"What- what do you want me to say?"

"The truth. What's going on in that big brain of yours little one?"

"You'll hate me."

"Hey, you know that is NOT true, I love you Sammy." Dean pressed a chaste kiss to said boys lips before continuing. "I could never hate you baby boy. Tell me what's going on, please?"

"I- I need to be better Dee."

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Better than what Sammy, at what?"

"Better than me, at hunting, at everything."

"You're perfect as you are Sammy." Dean wrapped his arms around the taller, yet younger, Winchester and pulled him closer.

"No I'm not Dee," Sam said, somewhat muffled as he buried his head into Dean's chest. "I suck at hunting, I know it, dad definitely knows it, he points out how I screwed up often enough, the only one who doesn't seem to know it is you. I become the freak with no mum and a knife in his pocket at every new school I end up at, no matter how long we stick around for. I'm in love with my own brother. I'm not strong like dad, or you. Hell, I can't even manage a full meal without running away to stick my fingers down my throat. Go ahead, hate me but please Dee, don't leave me alone."

"I don't, nor will I EVER, hate you. But Sammy, what do you mean about sticking your fingers down your throat? I thought you weren't feeling alright, that you were sick, and I forced you to eat which is why you threw up. Do you- do you mean to tell me that you forced yourself to vomit?"

"I'm sorry Dee, I'm so so sorry. I take it back, please don't hate me, I'll- I'll do anything."

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" Dean shouted but reigned in his anger when he noticed the flinch that Sam gave. "I don't hate you. Never you baby boy. You gotta believe me little one. Trust me on this. Please."

"I do, I do trust you but this-"

"This, what I'm saying, is the truth. You are absolutely perfect to me Sammy, and no matter what you- or even dad- thinks, you are a great hunter. I don't have to worry when on a hunt because I know, without any doubt, that you will have my back no matter what. You can't be any better than you already are little one, because you are already absolutely perfect in my mind. You gotta stop this baby boy, if not for you, do it for me."

"I don't know that I can stop this Dee."

"You can Sammy, I'll be here to help every step of the way. You've got to do this baby boy."

"I- I'll try Dee."

"That's all I can ask baby boy."

"Dee?" asked Sam as he pulled away from his hiding spot of Dean's chest to look at his older brother while he asked his next question.

"What's up little one?"

"Can- will you-? Make me feel perfect Dean."

"My pleasure baby boy." Sam moved closer to his brother slowly, as if nervous, keeping eye contact the entire time until he pressed his slightly chapped lips to the warm, soft ones of his older brother. "Love you."

"Love you too big bro." With these words Sam slipped a hand between their bodies and palmed Dean's clothed cock, bringing it to full mast. Tenting the front of his jeans as Dean moaned at the feeling of the rough material against his sensitive flesh.

"Ngh, Sammy, feels so good. Want you baby boy."

"I'm all yours Dee, want you too, want to feel you inside of me. Fuck me Dee, claim me, mark me as yours. Please, I need you now."

"Right here Sam, I'm not going anywhere without you." Dean's hands gripped the hem of Sam's top and started to lift it up before he felt his hands being gripped by Sam's, preventing him from removing the top any more.

"I- I'm sorry Dee. Don't forget that but don't hate me."

"Sammy, I swear on my life that I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to." With this promise Sam let go of Dean's hands and lifted his arms above his head to enable the older to pull the top off his body. As soon as the material was out of the way the elder brother took a sharp intake of breath as he looked over the scared teen. He splayed his hands over the skinny boys side and began laying trails of butterfly kisses along each and every one of the visible ribs, working his way down the form in front of him. He nuzzled the slightly concave belly of his brother before placing a kiss to his navel while hands undid the button and fly of the younger's jeans, pulling them down at a teasingly slow pace before pushing his brother onto his back and settling between the long legs he had just revealed. As he began to mouth at Sam's erection, leaving saliva wet patches on his boxers, he heard the delicious sounds that he had begun to draw out from his brother.

"Dean- stop." Instantly he pulled back from the younger, guilt clear in his every movement. He avoided the teen's eyes until he saw his brother sitting up in his peripheral and felt two fingers under his chin, lifting his head until he looked into the warm brown eyes. "Stop feeling guilty, you did nothing wrong. I guess I used the wrong word, sorry Dee. I just wanted you to stop because it has been so long and I- I was close to... you know."

"There's nothing wrong with cumming baby boy."

"Yeah there is. It is pathetic that I can't contain myself after barely 2 minutes. Besides," Dean was shocked at what his brother was saying but the shock was quickly changed to concentration as he struggled to hear, and distinguish, what it was that Sam said next, "youstillhaveallyourclothesonandIwanttoseeyou." Try as he might to figure out his brother's words Dean found himself unable to do so."

"What was that little one?"

"You- you still have your- you still have all your clothes on and I-I want to see you." Dean smirked slightly as he looked at his brother before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss, his desire clear as he slipped his tongue in between Sam's lips.

"You should have said baby boy. Are you going to help or do you want a show?"

"Want a show but can't wait for you at the moment. I need you now Dee." Sam said as he undid each individual button on Dean's shirt, letting his brother throw it without caring where it landed while he moved on to removing the denim that was hiding the other half of Dean from his sight. He tried to mask the moan he let out as he raked his eyes over the golden skin exposed to him but he knew that Dean caught it all the same. With one hand the older hunter pushed his brother back down so he was led down while the other hand supported his weight as he lowered his own body over that of Sam, the two of them fitting together like jigsaw pieces.

After another desire fuelled kiss Dean sat back on his heels while pushing Sam's legs until his knees were pressed to his chest, the younger gripping his thighs tightly to maintain the position when he felt Dean let him go. Almost instantly Dean had ducked down and was licking a long stripe up his brother's erection, tasting the precome that had already formed there, before moving even lower again. He slowly started the torturous action of circling Sam's puckered hole with his tongue until the teenager began to beg for more, taking this plea as exactly what it was as he pressed the tip of his tongue into the boy's entrance. Slowly thrusting more and more of his tongue into the hole as he loosened up Sam and made him slick with saliva, readying him for something much larger.

"Dee- please, I'm ready. Fuck me."

"It's been a while Sammy, I don't want to hurt you so we do this properly." As Dean replied he quickly thrust a whole finger into his brother, stroking the smooth walls until he struck the other's prostate causing a sharp cry into the room and he could see the slight build up of tears in the brown eyes as they pleaded with him.

"FUCK! Dean, I will be fine, I can take this. You won't hurt me, promise."

"Sammy-"

"Dee, I have been keeping myself stretched out since the last time I let anything go this far."

"Fingers aren't as big as what is coming for you though baby boy."

"No but- ngh DEAN- but toys are. I want you now, please." Dean groaned lowly at these words before he reached over for the lube they always kept in the drawers that were always between their bed, no matter what motel they were in.

"Fine baby boy, but you have to tell me if it hurts." Sam nodded fiercely as he watched the hand that leisurely spread lube over his brother's erection. "Oh, and you have got to let me see you play with your 'toys' sometime." This time it was Sam's turn to moan as Dean thrusted all the way in with his second statement, sheathing himself within his brother's tight warmth. He had paused to let his brother adjust but almost immediately Sam began to roll his hips as much as he could in their position, signalling Dean to move. He began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in with more speed, relishing in every little sound he drew from his brother, changing his angle each time until he found the one spot that could make Sam see stars.

"More. Harder." Dean was more than happy to do what his brother asked as he sped up his thrusts, snapping his hips forward with as much force as he could. The room filling with the noises of both of their wanton moans, heavy pants and slapping flesh. "Feel so fucking good in me Dee." Sam's voice coming out at more of a squeal as Dean repeatedly hit the sensitive bundle of nerves square on.

"You feel so fucking good Sammy, perfect." Dean recognised the signs that Sam was getting close so he uncapped the lube bottle and squeezed some out with one hand, leaving it open as he moved to stroke Sam's cock in time with his thrusts.

"So close."

"Come for me baby boy." The husky sound of Dean voicing these words pushed Sam over the edge and he painted his chest with white, hot cum. The subconscious clenching as he came causing Dean to orgasm, releasing himself deep inside of his brother, weakly thrusting his way through both of their orgasms until each of them fell over the other side. Eventually Dean pulled out and let Sam relax his legs out straight so they didn't hurt from holding them in that position any longer. As he led between the stretched out legs he began to lick up every line of the salty fluid that covered his brother's chest before moving to the side to lay next to his brother.

"Absolutely perfect baby boy."

"Thank you Dee."

"I mean it."

"I know that you do."

"Believe me?" Sam didn't answer but instead moved the blanket so that they were both covered by it before moving closer to Dean and resting his head over the older boy's heart, eyes slowly fluttering shut even as he tried to fight the sleep that was threatening to claim him.

"Love you Dee." Dean sighed slightly at Sam's obvious avoidance on the topic but he let it go, he knew it wasn't going to be a quick fix to make Sam see himself how Dean saw him.

"Love you too baby boy." Sam smiled against Dean's skin as sleep claimed him entirely, Dean following soon after, once he had wrapped the younger boy tightly within his arms.


End file.
